1. Field of the Invention
The device and method of this invention reside in the area of roll mills and more particularly relate to a roll mill for the melting, shearing and pelletizing of material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Roll mills and pelletizing rollers are known in the prior art. The inventor herein has a previous U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,907 entitled Pelletizing Roll and Method wherein conical-shaped rollers cause the material to be mixed and pass from the wider end of the rollers to the narrower end where the material is then forced through apertures for pelletization of such material.